Everything Changes: The 90th hunger games
by captain-random64
Summary: SYOT. 24 people can enter but only one can leave. How can you beg for mercy in a world where the word mercy no longer exists? And how can you receive it when no one knows its meaning?
1. Chapter 1

Alecto Snow sat in her office strumming her sharp purple painted nails on the desk. Sipping her wine she fondly remembers how her organised assassination of Katniss Everdeen went oh so perfectly. But now there is work to be done. Another year has passed and along comes another hunger games.

The head gamemaker Bralfo Sweet strolls into her office, taking his time, he always dreads this meetings with Alecto, rumour have it that her father killed a head gamemaker because of how he planned the games and Bralfo doesn't want to find out if she does the same.

"Ah" Alecto smiled after taking another small sip of her wine "Bralfo, I assume you have plans for the next games"

"Y…yes" Bralfo quivers

"What's with the stutter?" Alecto asks "Don't be nervous, Would you like a cup of tea? Or a glass of wine? Or how about a nice called glass of water? Will that calm your nerves?"

"No Madame President, I'm fine thank you" Bralfo whispers

"Good to hear it" Alecto replies "Now, the plans?"

Bralfo slams down blueprints of arena ideas. Alecto looks at them in pretend interest before looking back up at a silent Bralfo "Well aren't you going to explain them too me?"

"Oh….Right of course" Bralfo pipes up "Well one idea I had was to have the arena be a mixture of jungle and ocean"

There is a silent pause before Alecto laughs "Is that it?"

"W…well, I do have a surprise for it but I'd rather keep it to myself for now" Bralfo squeeks

"Well it better be a brilliant because if it's not I'll have a great idea for a mutt next year!" Alecto grins a toothy grin

"And...what would that be?" Bralfo asks cautiously

"A zombie of the recently deceased Head gamemaker, I think people would love that"

Bralfo gulps "I...I'm sure they would" he whimpers whilst nodding nervously before collecting his plans and leaving. He lets out a small yelp, crying in the fact that there is no surprise but sure that he'll make one like his life depends on it…which it does.

* * *

**Just a short chapter to introduce you to things. Ok so the form should be on my profile and the only spots taken are the females from 1 and 5 but other then that all spots are open. PM the form or else it will not be accepted. Soon I will post a list of tributes on my profile and once I have the tributes I'll do a chapter which shows the reapings of the tributes from District 1-6 and then another of tributes 7-12. **


	2. District 1 and 2 reapings

**District One**

**Aryx Silverstone and Trent Radiance**

Some girls will be preparing. Some girls will be training. Some girls will be getting ready. But not this girl. This girl is as chilled as ice when it comes today, as her parents fondly say "What's the worst that could happen?"

Aryx Silverstone isn't your average District One sixteen year old. Funnily enough the games aren't all that important to her and neither is getting a boyfriend. All she cares about is being young and youthful; after all you get so little time to do that. However being young comes at an expanse, "Thankfully not mine" she thinks.

With a bucket of ice cold water in her hands and her parents standing in the backgrounds trying desperately hard not to snicker, Aryx awaits her victim. Mr Platinum, her next door neighbour, is todays target. She has always liked Mr Platinum, the way he gave her cookies when she was just young, gave him a special quality that she liked but pranks had to be pulled on someone.

She dumps the bucket of water over the fence and onto Platinums head. He screams in shock before running inside whilst Mr and Mrs Silverstone laugh and gulp down ice tea.

"Oh good girl!" Mrs Silverstone claps "Do you want a cookie? Do you?"

Aryx nods her head excitedly before charging indoors to receive her award. Mr and Mrs Silverstone look at their daughter with proud faces, Smiling like she was a dog who had done the most cutest thing in the world. Aryx found it hard to feel sorry for Mr Platinum, it was all good fun after all. Her mother and father had always said "If it wasn't for good fun, we'd never have had you." She never knew what that meant but she took it as a compliment.

"Mother, Father" Aryx calls "I'm going out"

"Ok sweetie be back before the reaping" Mr Silverstone replies as Aryx heads out the door.

Her Denim dress blows in the wind as she runs down the streets of District one. She reaches the large field where many teenagers hang out during summer days and have "Good fun" during summer nights. Here is where she meets her friends, Amy Diamond, Roger Gilded and Mamosa Wine.

"Aryx, so good to see you" Amy smiles hugging her friend "I thought I wasn't going to get a chance to see you until the justice building, and you know how rushed things are there."

Amy Diamond is the shoe in to be the tribute for District one. Her hair is golden and her eyes sapphires giving her the appeal of the District one tribute but she's as brutal as they come, no one messes with a diamond. Just ask Erica Lapis, the girl who Amy got her gang on. Erica was attacked and didn't see it coming. She barely managed to escape with her life, her attack however seemed to make her rabid and when she escaped she attacked Aryx in a desperate plea for help giving Aryx two long scars across her face. The scars draw focus from her eyes, she's no princess.

"Oh well good luck" Aryx smiles before noticing Amy's confused face which Aryx mirrors when Amy asks "With what"

"The hunger games" Aryx replies as if it was obvious

"Aryx, it's your year to volunteer" Amy laughs "How could you forget the deal we made when we were five?"

"We had a deal?"

"Yes! Me, you, Roger, Mamosa and Viola. We made a deal that when we're 15 Viola will volunteer, when we're 16 you will, when we're 17 Mamosa will and when we're 18 me and Roger will. How could you forget silly!" Amy playfully slaps Aryx

Aryx had forgotten about Viola, her friend that volunteered last year and had died in 10th place a surprisingly disappointing defeat but she hadn't realised that she volunteered as part as a child hood deal.

"I was going to volunteer at 16 instead but my parents wanted me to have more training, you know how uptight parents can be"

Roger and Mamosa nod in agreement whilst Aryx stands in silence never experiencing demanding parents.

On the other side of the town a large silver building shined. It was 5 storeys high and a distant sound of children laughing could be heard when stood close to it. Like at a school. But this wasn't an ordinary school, this was "The academy for gifted and physical". That's what they called it in District 1, they probably named it something else in 2 and 4 but to the rest of Panem it was known as the "Career training centre" and to some "The place where children are raised into monsters" And that's exactly what they're doing.

Trent Radiance was told he was gifted. That's exactly why he was accepted. The large brute stood against a wall with a group of his "smaller" friends. He always thought it best to be with people smaller then yourself, makes you look bigger.

With every girl that dared to make a shy glance to him he threw a cocky smirk making them melt into puddles, except the girls that were too vicious to fall in love. They were tricky but Trent loves a challenge.

"So Trent!" a friend pipes up "You going to volunteer this year?"

He picks up an axe and examines it before sighing "Yes. So you better start saving money boys because when I come back I want a big victors party down the bar"

"We'll do more than that Trent, we'll throw the party to end all parties" Another friend bursts

Trent smirks cockily before walking away from the wall "Swell"

The boys in unwanted anticipation follow him like a pack of dogs….or a pack of puppies. Trent has to smile at the admiration but he must admit that it gets annoying. He simply however breathes in and out before continuing to walk; he'll have to put up with stuff like this when he's the career leader.

The town square is packed with citizens. Arrogant 12 year olds play tricks at the front throwing fire crackers at the floor and snicker when a surprised adult screams in horror when they pop at her feet.

Aryx walks slowly into the town square breathing in and out before ruffling out her dress. She'd always done that when she got nervous, though she'd never been this nervous in her entire life.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Amy asks putting a white cardigan over her lavender dress

"Of course not" Aryx laughs off

"Good" Amy smiles but snarls in a malicious tone "Don't break our deal or else you'll be a mutt for the rest of your life"

Aryx gulps before stopping with the other 16 year olds. The escort for District 1, Aryx had forgotten her name, welcomes the tributes in her sticky as honey tone. She then gently swoops down her hand into the bowl and picks out her name.

"Mimi Ette"

Aryx feels a kick in her leg courtesy of Amy and belts "I VOLUNTEER"

The sound came out stranger then Aryx expected, like a chicken clucking, and she throws a quick glare at Amy's sniggers.

The escort, already expecting a volunteer, smiles and does a hand gesture which could only signal for Aryx to move forward. Aryx laughs half-heartedly before moving forward almost tripping on her own shoes. When she makes it to the stage she does a little slip and curses under her breath.

"These shoes were not made for reaping day circumstances" she growls

"I'm sorry" the escort finally acknowledges Aryx

Aryx barges in front of the microphone and smiles to the District "I said it's so great to be here, and let me just say that I am so honoured that I get…"

The escort cuts her off "You can say that stuff later honey."

After moving Aryx to the side she crosses to the next bowl and quickly rips out a name. She rips off the tape before she's even reached the microphone again causing only half the name to be heard.

"I VOLUNTEER" Trevor's voice booms throughout the town. He runs towards the stage not caring whether he shouted it first or not, he knows no one would test him.

"Lovely" The escort smiles again "And what's your name dear?"

"Trevor" he smirks like he's in a James Bond movie "Trevor Radiance"

She turns to Aryx "And yours?"

"Aryx Silverstone"

"Ladies and gentlemen" The escort grins at the crowd "This years tribute, Aryx Silverstone and Trevor Radiance"

They turn to the justice building, one smiling with pleasure and the other shaking in fear.

* * *

**DISTRICT TWO**

**Mira Rexi and Walter Drake**

"You know" Mira Rexi smirks whilst a peacekeeper escorts her to the Districts prison "These cuffs have gotten surprisingly tighter."

"Shut up scum" A peacekeeper named Dargent shouts "We're going to whip you so hard you'll wish you never even considered stealing those apples"

"Oh really?" her grin grows wider "Well I don't think my sister will be too happy about that. Shame really."

"Why?" Dargent spits confused

"It's just…she's not good at keeping secrets at the best of time but when she's angry, well let's just say she becomes a bit of a blabber mouth."

"You're not making any sense Rexi"

"Secrets, we all have them Dargent. Some people have an embarrassing one, such as an extra nipple on their ass"

Dargent laughs slightly

"And some" Mira continues "Have dirty ones, such as they're screwing their boss's wife….whilst they're married"

Dargent looks at me in sheer horror "How could you know that?"

Her grin grows even wider "Like I said, my sisters not good at keeping secrets."

He looks her up and down gulping slightly. Her wide grin changes into a sweet smile.

"Did I mention these cuffs are tight?"

Almost instantly he takes of her cuffs and she glides away but not before taking the apples that were concealed in an evidence bag and having a deep bite in one. She continues to glide until she reaches her small home, not exactly the best place to leave in District 2 but she's got to make do.

"Mira!" her father calls "Where have you been?"

"Training" She lies

"I didn't see you there?" Her 16 year old sister Jaine replies

"That's because you were at all the stations for wimps, whilst I took the hardcore ones" Mira laughs

"Getting ready to kill those tributes" Mr Rexi says disapprovingly

"Oh come on dad. Imagine what would happen to us if we won. We could be rich; we would never have to worry about food again. Peacekeepers wouldn't be able to touch us."

"Yes at the expanse of you killing 23 children" Mr Rexi sighs

Mira pauses "Family first" she merely says before walking off to her room.

Her eldest sibling Rezo enters her room smirking "Good on you Mira"

"What?" Mira asks

"For standing up to dad about the games. They aren't so bad" Rezo smiles at her

Mira smiles back although she's not really in the games for District honour, she's in for self-pride.

Far away from that house is another, much bigger and luxurious. Inside a young girl creeps into her brothers bedroom.

"Walter?" she whispers poking him "Walter?"

"What is it Bladeress?" Walter growls

"Come play battle-axe with me"

"Oh but sweetie, I don't like playing battle-axe and I'm tired"

"Mommy says you're tired because of all the vodka you had last night"

"Yes well mommy is freaking right" Walter stirs "Why don't you go play with that cute boy from across the road? He loves kids"

"You only want me to play with him so you have an excuse to talk to him" Bladeress scowls sourly

Walter pops up grinning "Actually no I just wanted you to piss off but now you've given me an idea"

He grabs Bladeress and chucks her out of the room "Go get your battle-axes whilst I throw something cute on"

"Be quick!" Bladeress shouts

"I always am!" he replies before chucking on an outfit and bursting out of his room screaming "Mother make me some tea my head's shaking so much it could put an earthquake to shame!"

"Oh Walter you look lovely, is that for the reaping?" Mrs Drake smiles

"No, I'm going to meet someone"

"Oooh" she smiles "A girl by any chance?"

"No mother, for the last time I'm gay!"

"That's nice dear" Mrs Drake says not truly listening , Walter sighs rolling his eyes before leaving the house.

At the town square Mira stands slightly bored whilst waiting for the rest of the District to appear. Jaine walks up to her sighing

"Mira, you aren't considering volunteering are you?"

"Of course I am" she says like it should be obvious "Just think about it Jaine, when I win we'll live in the victors village"

"What if you don't win?" Jaine asks, Mira pauses, she hadn't of thought of that

"Don't be stupid, of course I will"

Walter glides into the town square leading Bladeress to the underage stand, she scowls annoyed.

"That was rubbish" She hisses "You left me to play all by myself, where did you two go off to anyway?"

"Oh we were just playing our own game" He smirks

She looks at him confused before he goes off to stand with the other 18 year old boys. Honey Marian steps onto the stage brushing something off her sleeve. She then smiles her perfect teeth at the crowd expecting some kind of reaction. Upon realising she gets one she strolls over to get the girls name.

"And this year's female tribute shall be…Bellatrix Lawson!"

16 year old Bellatrix bursts out of the crowd smiling prepared to be a tribute.

"I VOLUNTEER" Mira shouts bursting past the whining girl smirking "Better look next time"

She stands next to Honey who asks her name.

"Mira Rexi" She smiles sweetly "And can I give a special shout out to my good peacekeeper friend Mr Dargent"

She smirks to herself whilst Honey picks the boy's name

"Darmen Jacks"

"I VOLUNTEER" Walter shouts immediately charging to the stage and shaking Honey's hand "Walter Drake, marvellous to see you. They're better be alcohol on that train because I need a pick me up"

He gets glares from a majority of the boys, he glares back and laughs "Save it for when your wife is cheating on you"

"And we have our tributes. Mira Rexi and Walter Drake!"

* * *

**Ok, so that's District 1 and 2. I did say I'd do District 1-6 and then 7-12 but I wouldn't have been able to get that much info I'd like for each reaping without the chapter being the size of the 3rd Harry Potter book. So I've decided to do two Districts each chapter. So next will be 3 and 4 which I will begin to write once the District 3 boy is submitted.**


	3. District 3 and 4 reapings

**Ok so Thatblondegirl130 said in a review she preferred when I wrote in character POV. I do admit though I have to agree but I wanted to give 3rd person a try so for now on I'm going to in first person. So without further ado here is District 3 and 4.**

**DISTRICT 3**

**TECHA QANDISA POV**

I always find it liberating to stand in front of a mirror naked. Just to enjoy everything my mother, father and most importantly my cosmetics doctor gave me. One would say my beauty can out shine everything and frankly I agree.

Some may judge me for getting my looks through the use of plastic surgery but trust me if you saw my father and whore of a mother you'd know why I did it. Plus I have to live with this body so if I want to change it I can, I want to love my body…and apparently so do others.

I don't complain about the male (and female) attention I get. In fact I love it, I worked hard to look this way so of course I want people to take notice and I adore when they ask to see more. Although I hate it when they flirt, it's so pointless and boring. If they'd just get straight to the point I might talk to them the day after…maybe.

"Techa!" my lousy mother belts, I can smell the alcohol from my room "Go get me some bucks fizz, we have a guest"

I roll my eyes, great another one of my mother's customer. She's so stupid, she actually believes District 3 has bucks fizz; I just get lemonade and add a bit of orange squash. She's always too drunk to tell the difference.

My clothes are quickly thrown on and I begin to leave my house. The man my mother's customer looks even more of a wreck then her, He seems about 50 with little to no hair on his head but plenty everywhere else and a few of his teeth seem missing. The smell of cigarettes makes it's unwanted entrance when I walk past him.

"Hello sweetheart" He says drunken "Would you care to join us?"

I look him up and down before growling "Ew no!" and then whisper seductively "But if you want a private session meet me here in an hour"

He grins a no toothed smile before I walk out the door. Honestly some people are so pathetic, they actually think they have a chance with me, it's slightly hilarious but I loathe it when people expect me to call back. I'm not that kind of person.

"Well look who it is" I hear some snigger "The slut of 3"

I turn to see Carina Comp, urgh why is this rich spoilt brat talking to me?

"Hey Carina" I smile "How those STD's doing?"

"They're gone now but thanks for asking" she growls trying to hold a smile

"Good to hear." I blow a kiss and leave satisfied with the annoyed look on her face.

It's not soon until it's time for the reaping and our ridiculously overdressed escort storms onto the stage…I must admit that under all that make up is probably an extremely hot person, or perhaps an ugly trout.

"Hello District 3!" she beams "I have a feeling that this will be our lucky year!" Damn right it will be! With me as a tribute those other morsels don't stand a chance. I may not have the training the others have but I'm unlike them I know how tough the real world is.

"And our female tribute is" Our escort grins dipping her hand into the bowl "Marina Elect"

"I VOLUNTEER" I belt and my surprised escort looks at me, tapping her ears to check if she heard correctly.

"I…I believe we have a volunteer" she smiles "Come on up then!"

I push aside the other girls and begin my walk to the stage whilst being given looks of confusion, hatred and lust.

"She's volunteering" I hear Carina giggle "What's she going to do, seduce the tributes to death?"

"You'd be surprised" I smile back at her "You'd know all about seduction wouldn't you Carina, I mean you must have picked that up from your parents"

"What are you on about" she hisses pointing her nose up in the air

"I mean with your mother sleeping with the neighbour and your dad sleeping with his boss…his male boss" I say just loud enough for the girls around Carina and herself to hear

"How could you possibly…That's private!" she snaps

"It was private, until your brother told me. Don't worry he didn't tell me anything else…we didn't do much talking" I smile once more before continuing my walk to the stage taking a particular pleasure in the looks of not just Carina but her parents too.

"So, District 3" I smile into the microphone "Prepare to be dazzled"

And dazzled they will be, because I can tell you this much, these games are mine.

**TAB WIRESSON POV**

I enter the small circular room that I am required to visit every day, it's called rehabilitation but I don't see it as that. I usually see it as a place to spend an hour or so when I'm bored.

"Good morning Tab" Dr Cabson smiled at me "How are you today"

"Very good thank you" I smile back at her taking the seat that is directly opposite her

"Have you been trying to remember your past Tab?" she asks concern in her face

"I've been trying Doctor but I can't think of much" I sigh and she sits back putting her clipboard down knowing that this week will be the same as the last and the one before that.

"Do you remember how you're accident happened?" she asks

"I know it was at work, but I can't get far past that" I admit

About 5 years ago I was in an accident, something to do with work. Perhaps I was electrocuted. Anyway the accident left me without a hand and without a memory. I remember being told that my mother and father worked on the other side of the District so were not informed of it until it was hours later. By then though they had to find out which hospital I was in and I couldn't remember them so I had no idea how to find them myself. Eventually I was put in the orphanage; any memory of a real family is just imagination. I like to think my father's hair is long and white like mine but I have my mother's blue eyes, I once thought that maybe my father's nose was crooked as well like mine but it turns out my nose is like this because of the injury, can't blame genes for everything.

Soon I leave her office and get ready for the reaping trying to think back about what happened before my accident. It seems pathetic really that after 5 years I'm still trying to figure out what happened especially on a day like this.

The reapings usually go fairly quick for me. I've never had any family to celebrate with afterwards; reaping day is more like reaping hour for me, maybe even less than that.

Our escort, Gemima Axl I think she's called, first reaps a girl. I've never met her personally but her reputation is infamous. She's a beautiful girl but on the inside she's perverse and twisted.

"And now for the boys!" Gemima grins ripping out a piece of paper "Tab Wiresson!"

I look up. She couldn't have really called my name…could she? I gulp and begin to walk up to the stage. Techa looks me up and down not impressed before scoffing slightly. I try my best to not look at her whilst we are both led to the justice building. No one came to say goodbye, I was hoping to see Dr Cabson but I understand she must be extremely busy.

The train is amazing though, there's this strange fabric called silk on it and it's probably one of the smoothest things I've ever touched.

"So" Techa smiles "What's your party trick?"

"What?" I ask confused

"Do you want to see mine?" she asks uncrossing her legs and standing up making her way to my seat

"No thank you" I sternly say to which she sighs disappointed

"Oh come on" she whines "It's just a little harmless flirting"

"It's not harmless though, is it?" I spit "We're in the hunger games. It may be harmless now but in three days it'll be all part of your special plan, but I'm not going to be a part of it. You'll never break me"

She laughs slightly and walks to the door "Oh but that's where you're wrong. I'm not just going to break you, I'm going to destroy you! And then I'm going to put all the pieces of your aching heart back together just so I can destroy again!"

She opens the door and leaves but not before turning her back and snarling "Happy hunger games"

**DISTRICT 4**

**RILEY KRAMER POV**

I brush my hands through my hair waiting for the sun to rise. When it becomes 6 o'clock (which it nearly is) I'll leave my bedroom. I've been up since four but I didn't want to wake anyone else up. Why should they have to suffer because of my nightmares?

I look at my reflection in the mirror before sighing and removing my shirt and pyjama bottoms. I slightly touch two scars on my thighs that I made myself. They're nearly gone now and I'll be glad when I see the back of them.

Deciding on what clothes to wear for the reaping usually helps me get distracted. I take an hour to get changed even if I already know what I want to wear.

My door opens just as I put my top on and my brother James enters. He's not really my brother but he feels like it. He saved me once, if it weren't for how kind he was I would never have told him about my mother, the wannabe victor. She is a charming woman…unless it's behind closed doors. If I didn't tell him about her then his mother would never have taken custody off me and my other siblings.

"Hey James" I greet him, he usually checks on me in the morning so his entrance isn't a surprise.

"Hey Riley" he smiles "How are you today"

"Great" I reply casual still sorting out my clothes when Danny, James brother and my boyfriend, enters

"Hey" he quickly says before placing his lips on mine and then looking towards James who weekly smiles and says "I'll see you later"

"What's up with him?" I ask to which Danny shrugs. He guides me downstairs so I can have something for breakfast. I notice that James is fully dressed and about to leave the house

"Where are you heading off to?" I ask

"The reaping" he sourly says

I laugh harder then I should off "But you've not even ate breakfast yet"

"I'm not hungry" he whispers before storming out. His behaviour is so confusing today, he's usually very bright and bubbly much like his brother but today…he seems off.

"Probably just reaping troubles" Danny says like he can read my mind "I'll go talk to him"

And with that he runs out the door.

**JAMES CARIS POV**

I open the door to Riley's room just as she puts her top on. I feel the urge to close the door again and leave but I have to check on her, just to make sure she's ok.

"Hey James" she says to me

"Hey Riley. How are you today?"

"Great" she replies with no emotion in her voice. Obviously something is wrong, she's probably thinking about her past.

Danny barges into the room quickly greeting Riley and kissing her, my heart plummets to the ground as I notice the look of victory Danny has on his face. I grit my teeth and depart just before they break apart.

I hate the effect those two have on me. Mostly Riley but Danny just triggers the effects. When I talk to Riley I just feel different, happier, and then Danny comes in and has to ruin it all. He's never let it go that he got the girl.

As I prepare to leave Danny and Riley stop me. I haven't got time for them at the moment.

"Where are you heading off to?" Her voice is sweet but to me it sounds patronising at the moment

"The reaping" I say slightly harsher then I intended

She giggles lightly commenting on how I haven't even eaten breakfast yet to which I tell how I'm not even hungry and walk out.

As I walk along the path I can hear slight footsteps behind me and turn to see Danny smirking to himself slightly.

"Why such the sour face big bro?" he grins

"I think you already know the answer to that one" I snarl at him

"Aww" He laughs "I think Romeo is upset he didn't get his Juliette"

"Oh save it Danny" I hiss "How many times are you going to rub it in my face that you got Riley?"

"Until you realise that no matter what you do, you have no chance with her" he replies, I give him a confused look and he sends a cruel laugh at me "Oh please, the flowers because she was upset, giving her your food even if you are starving. Just face it James, she's mine. Give it up"

I give him a stern look "Never"

He looks frightened at first before relaxing "Fine. Then I'll make sure she'll stay mine"

"How" I spit

"Let's just say I can smell a wedding in the air" he laughs but I laugh harder

"You're 16; she's never going to agree to marry you"

"Oh I think you'll find I'm very convincing" he twists his lips into an arrogant smirk before leaving "Come on big bro, its reaping time"

It's surprisingly sunny for a reaping day, it doesn't look all doom and gloom like should be expected. Our escort Marvin Marvel is dressed in blue and green and boasts about how it suits the District.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen" he smiles in a high buzzed voice "Let's get cracking shall we"

He immediately walks…well skips, to the girls bowl and rips out a name so fast it nearly knocks over the bowl.

"Sorry" he elongates the word "Got a little carried away!"

"And our girl is….RILEY KRAMER!"

My head lifts up. Did he….No, it's not possible. We hadn't even taken any tesserae. I look at Riley who is looking at Danny before she walks up to the stage. I notice her trying to pull her skirt lower so people can't see her legs as much, typical, always worried about her body.

"Riley, lovely to meet you" Marvin smiles kissing both of his cheek "And now our boy is…"

"JOSHUA NETTLE!" I shout

"I VOLUNTEER" I scream, I hadn't even realised that I had done it. Not until the peacekeepers push me forward at least. Riley looks at me in sheer horror and Danny in a mixture of confusion, anger and sadness.

"And our tributes from District 4" Marvin smiles "RILEY KRAMER AND JAMES CARIS"

Riley face turns angry now too and she storms inside the justice building leaving me to be escorted again by peacekeepers.

* * *

**Ok so I know the ending was rushed but I did want to get it done quickly. Everybody should go check out thatblondegirl130 SYOT, she still has spaces left so get them whilst they're still on sale. Next up is 5 and 6 which I am hoping to write soon.**


	4. HIATUS AND NEWS (PLEASE READ)

I haven't updated this in a long time but I thought I'd give you all a reason. Basically there's been a lot of drama going on in my family and were just sorting it all out so I don't really have the time to commit to this, it will stay up and hopefully I will be able to continue with it as I really really do want to. I hope you can respect this decision.

But I will be having a new SYOC coming up. I did kind of copy this idea from ruetheday who did it to her SYOT and changed into a Harry Potter SYOC called the hexa-wizard tournament which you should all go check out. I hope to do the same as I won't need to commit as much to it as I would to this.

If you have any ideas for any SYOC I would love it. I'm kind of leaning towards a supernatural theme or an Angel vs Demons vs humans vs monsters theme. Tell me what you think and PM me suggestions or leave them in the review

Thank you all so much and I hope that you'll stick with me long enough for this story to end.


End file.
